Forum:The Pub
__NEWSECTIONLINK__ nl:Forum:De kroegro:RoWikicity:CafeneaCategory:Tavern Welcome to The Pub! This is the general meeting place in Lovia. Inhabitants can make public announcements, have a friendly chat with some copatriots, or discuss crucial issues in Lovian politics or business. Speeches can also be made at Speakers' Corner. All archives of The Pub can be found here. __TOC__ Lovian Stock Market Hey everyone. I'm stopping by to propose the formation of an official Lovian stock market that will be open to the public. It would operate much like NASDAQ does in the United States, for those of you who are unfamiliar with the acronym. According to what I've read, we've already got a stock market of our own (at least for businesses to use). I can't see any reason why not to officially implement this, as our new Minister of Commerce. It'll be great for our economy. What do you say? --— Christopher Costello (Pikapi • Chat • ) 23:13, February 9, 2012 (UTC) :LSMI was already made, but DeemeeTalyn deleted it. -- 00:00, February 10, 2012 (UTC) I have already done this however I never got back to writing the in character stuff, check it out Noble City Stock Exchange. Its open to the public and you can trade electronically. The page just needs sprucing up. Kunarian 00:05, February 10, 2012 (UTC) : These newbies -_____________________________________- Marcus/Michael Villanova 00:11, February 10, 2012 (UTC) :: Please Villanova explain the long face. :D Kunarian 00:13, February 10, 2012 (UTC) ::: Well i really don't inlcude you Kunarian, ur getting old xD, but sometimes u guys gotta think things through. Think how hard it is to keep updating a LSM every day? Think how a company may say or just minipulate the thing to say "My stock is worth 98765456787654567876545676.5676567656" it'll start battles. It's just hard to do. Marcus/Michael Villanova 00:19, February 10, 2012 (UTC) :::: Shh, my youth is my beauty! XD It would be hard to do yes. I thought that by being reasonable and by doing it how proper markets do then I would think it would work but then again can we trust anyone? :P Kunarian 00:34, February 10, 2012 (UTC) :::::Oh, you don't manipulate it. You have to buy it and have the price go up by itself. I think every company should have 1000 shares that can be bought and sold, also. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:45, February 10, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Well, a billion works too. But we need to implement a real monetary system so people can't just do whatever they want and buy every stock. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:49, February 10, 2012 (UTC) ::I'm guessing that the Noble City Stock Exchange isn't exclusive to companies in Noble City, right? Also, all of the values are the same by default, and I have no idea how to set the values correctly. I'll sign Costello Enterprises on if you can review the info on the page and figure out what is what. I really could use an advisor... There should be a tutorial. --— Christopher Costello (Pikapi • Chat • ) 04:18, February 10, 2012 (UTC) :::Agreed. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 11:52, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Make Plains an OFFICIAL hamlet! I seriously think Plains deserves so. -- 23:05, February 10, 2012 (UTC) : I would agree, plz present it before congress. The way you do this is by adding it to the existing local places list to the hamlets. I will vote pro! Marcus/Michael Villanova 23:11, February 10, 2012 (UTC) I edited it a bit here: User:TimeMaster/Plains —TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:55, February 11, 2012 (UTC) :I think Plains could join the main namespace. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11:06, February 11, 2012 (UTC) ::I'm in favor of SjorkingmaWikistad's original one. Moving now... -- 13:04, February 11, 2012 (UTC) :::Nvm, Oos, can you rename it by clicking here? Thanks! (admins rights needed to delete redirect) -- 13:09, February 11, 2012 (UTC) ::::Don't move it yet. All I did was move it to the north coast of Asian Island. Adoha is already on Truth Island, we should get a village in another part of Clymene. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 13:39, February 11, 2012 (UTC) ::::::What i'm in favor in is proposing this before congress. So it's actually official. Which i'll do now Marcus/Michael Villanova 13:44, February 11, 2012 (UTC) GUYS! We HAVE COMMUNITY CONSENSUS TO MAKE PLAINS A CITY. LET'S DO THAT RIGHT NOW. Oos, please move the page. -- 18:35, February 11, 2012 (UTC) No, we don't. We have community consensus to make plains a town. Other than that, we haven't agreed where to place it, etc. So don't move the page. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 18:37, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Actually, we don't have that either, we have consensus to make Plains a hamlet. :P --Semyon 19:05, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Correctly. There is a low number of hamlets in Lovia. Wabba The I 19:10, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Progressive Coalition 2012 We need this, so all us Progressive and Socialists can unite and join together in a dioluage for this congress. If you want to sign up and join us to defend the countries middle class sign your party below: *Labour Party *Green Party *Lovian Communist Party *Animal Rights Party *Walden *CPL.nm *Liberal Democratic Party Please Join! Marcus/Michael Villanova 23:54, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Added LDP. =) —TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:50, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Would have never guess =O glad to have you, we're up to at least 30+ members Marcus/Michael Villanova 02:21, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Well, we're a bit more left than before. Basically, the most left of the liberals, though still not as left as CPL.nm or Labour. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 03:23, February 11, 2012 (UTC) News Everyone I started a new wikination about a small carribbean island. It needs a shitload of work but I was wondering if anyone would like to heelp me there, the link is http://www.pintona.wikia.com. MMunson 03:06, February 13, 2012 (UTC)